


Finale

by targaryxngorx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, I REGRET THIS SO MUCH, Im sorry if you read this, M/M, Ouch, cant breathe, wheezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end. Yet for some reason, Will is completely unafraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

It was all over the news. People frantically tried to live their lives to the fullest extent in the last half hour of their life. The meteor was headed straight for Earth, more specifically Virginia. People stole, killed, fought, and fucked, hoping to at least make something of their life before the impending doom that lie ahead. But not Hannibal Lecter. He was calm, a cool facade of seriousness covering the reality dawning upon him. He couldn't crack and let Will know that deep down he was afraid. But he wasn't afraid of death, no, not death at all. He was afraid of losing Will. Just as he lost Mischa.

"Hannibal, did you see the news? We have to leave, somewhere safe, somewhere-" Will frantically tried to explain the current happening outside of their cozy little Virginian home, but his lover simply put a finger to his mouth.

"Shush, _min kæledyr_ ," he said reassuringly. There was something about his tone that made Will believe that everything would be okay, at least for the moment he believed.

"Listen to me, everything will be okay, darling."

"You never call me that. You say it's unpolite to shorten one's name or call them by another. What's different?"

"Because you are worried, love," Hannibal explained. Will seemed frustrated, tears springing to his eyes.

"What are we going to do? I'm not ready to go. . .," Will quietly stated.

Hannibal's façade began to crack right down the middle and tears rimmed his hooded eyes. His lower lip began to tremble.

"We will be fine, _mon amour_ , you must not worry." His voice broke.

"Hannibal. . . Are you afraid?"

"Dance with me, William."

"Wha-"

"Please, come dance with me, Will."

Will stepped close to his lover. He slid his hand down Hannibal's side, over his hip, until it met with his. He gave his hand a light squeeze before moving it to wrap around Hannibal's neck. He felt the other man's arms snakearound his waist and they began a slow dance around the tile floor. Hannibal began to him a small tune, not unfamiliar to Will, but it wasn't until he began singing that Will became worried.

"You are my sunshine. . ."

Will continued.

"My only sunshine. . ."

Hannibal smiled, a few tears slipping from the corner of his eyes.

"You make me happy. . ."

"When skies are grey. . ."

Will was suddenly fearless, standing close with Hannibal sharing this moment together. He was happy; for once in his life, he was utterly, undeniably happy. Yet, Hannibal was as afraid as he could ever be. He couldn't bear to look into Will's grey-blue eyes, to analyse him one last time. But he didn't need to analyse him to know that he was deeply in love with the man. He just needed to kiss him, to knit his fingers in those dark curls that he loved oh-so-much, to trace the stubble covered jaw that Hannibal _begged_ Will to shave. It didn't seem so bad now.

"You'll never know dear. . ."

"How much I love you. . ."

"Please don't ta-"


End file.
